User talk:Benny75527
Music-BlasterGame __TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 02:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Profile Picture Hey, Benny. Read this for information on how to do it. :) -- 01:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: SWF Files Sure. I've uploaded the music here. Like the music I extracted from the potion game, it is not looped. Also, the Club Penguin Wiki Network has a wiki named Club Penguin Archives where you can find many archived SWF files. -- 04:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: SWF Files Hi, For the music, I use the EmbedMusic Template. You can find instructions on that page. Also, you might find the List of Music article useful. Have a good day, -- 22:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Beak Cover Hello, Benny. I don't know all the other items that cover a penguin's beak, but if you like, you can look through the galleries on these category pages to determine which items cover it: *Category:Head Items *Category:Face Items *Category:Body Items I've only included head items, face items, and body items because I believe those are the only items that would cover the beak. I believe this is the easiest way to find out what you are looking for. -- 06:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Profile Picture Again You can find an image of your current player card here and your current player card with the background and pin here. I believe those links update with your current player card every time you log off. Anyway, to avoid having to keep uploading an image every time you update your player card, you can actually use the UserInfobox Template (which you already have on your user page) and replace the |image= parameter with |id= and add your player card ID. This will display your current player card on your user page. I've saved you some time and went ahead and added it to your page for you, but if you don't like the change, feel free to go to your page history and undo my edit. Also, you can still upload different images of your player card, but I thought you would find this way more convenient. :) Happy new year, -- 06:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Profile Pictures I don't believe you can resize the image in your user infobox if you use the ID parameter. As for the image in the gallery, you can change to to make the image larger. The "250" can be whatever size you would like the images in your gallery to be. In response to your other question, to get more penguins to view your igloo, I suppose you would advertise it on a populated server in a room with many penguins, such as the Town. I've seen players in the past saying, "Awesome party at my igloo" and things like that. It should get more penguins to view your igloo. Also, if you ever see a moderator online, you can try inviting him or her to your igloo, which would cause many other players to follow given they know what igloo the mod went to. I don't know if anyone has gotten this to work, though. Other than that, you can try sending out many igloo invitation postcards. Good luck, -- 23:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wayback Machine In Google Chrome, you can try pressing ctrl+u on the archived website to view the source and then search for a .mp3 or .swf file (or whatever filetype the music was embedded as) and hope that the music link still exists or Wayback Machine has archived it. Other than that, I don't know how you can hear the old music file. However, if you link me to the specific website, I may be able to look into it for you. -- 22:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :After looking at the source, I was able to find the .swf file that the music was probably located in, but I'm afraid Wayback Machine didn't archive it. I guess the only thing you can do now is try contacting the owner of the site to see if he still has the music. :-- 01:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I would just email the owner and hope he responds. If you want the music badly enough, I suppose you can also call him since he does provide his phone number. You can contact the owner of a site if he or she provides a way of contacting such as email or even a comments section. As for an alternative to Wayback Machine, I do not know of one. ::-- 03:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, I'm glad you were able to find the music you were looking for! I've extracted and uploaded the music here (that is probably the creepiest music I have ever heard XD). Now all you have to do is convert it to .ogg and upload it to the wiki. Also, the music is only 8 seconds long, so you may want to loop it with Audacity. Here is how to do that in case you don't already know. I would recommend converting the SWF file to OGG first and then looping it with Audacity. :) :::-- 03:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Looped Music All right, I've created the MediaWiki page for the music here, just as Penguin-Pal did for you with Potion Game and Puffle Chase. You can now add Music-QuisanoWelcome7 to your user page and it will loop. I've also done the same for Blaster Game and replaced the OGG file on your talk page. -- 02:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Extracting Music from an Online Game It would depend on the online game and how they embed their music. However, you can try looking for the music in the page's source by pressing ctrl+u. You can also clear your cache, load the page with the music, and then type "chrome://cache" (if using Chrome, of course) into the address bar to view the files saved in the cache. Also, if you would like to provide me with specifics such as the name of the online game and the music you are looking for, I'd be glad to take a look into it for you. -- 21:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Here is the music you're looking for. As for how I got it, first I looked through the page's source and found an SWF called "scooby_scary_castle.swf". Next, I searched that in my cache and found this link. Then, I downloaded the SWF and extracted the music. Similar to the QuisanoWelcome7 music, if you would like for me to loop it and create a MediaWiki page so you can embed it on the wiki, just let me know. :-- 01:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, you can now embed it using Music-ScoobyScaryCastleL2. ::-- 16:40, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Messages on Talk Pages on Wikis If you look at the source code, you will see colons before my messages. You can indent by typing a colon at the start of a new line, similar to how you can make bullets with asterisks or numbered lists with number signs. They are also stackable, meaning you can increase the indent by adding more colons. Also, you can edit an individual talk page message by clicking "Edit" next to the section header. -- 19:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Maze Mouse Music Sure. You can now embed it using Music-MazeMouse. -- 20:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Zap to It Music Where do you plan on putting this music? You only have one user page and one talk page, and I've already extracted two music files for you. :P Anyway, I'll teach you how to extract and loop a music SWF so you can do it whenever you like. Just follow these steps: :1. Save the game SWF to your computer :2. Download Flash Decompiler Trillix :3. Open the game SWF in Trillix :4. Under "My tasks" at the right, press the plus sign to expand the SWF's contents :5. Expand "Sounds" and click each of them until you hear the music you are looking for :6. When you find it, write down the sound ID (the numbers following "Sound"), and click "Extract objects" near the top left :7. A file browser window should pop up - open the folders until you find the MP3 file you just extracted and move the file to a location you'll remember (Desktop is easiest) :8. Go to this online converter :9. Select the MP3 file you extracted, choose "Flash format (.swf)", very high quality, keep the same size, and click "Convert" :10. Click the link under "Get your converted file" and save the SWF to your computer :11. Download SWiX :12. Open the game SWF and the music SWF in SWiX :13. Click "View" at the top left and make sure "Movie XML" is checked :14. Click the "Untitled.swf" tab - if you don't see it, just open a new tab :15. Delete all the contents and make sure it's blank :16. Now, click the tab for the music SWF :17. Copy the first 5 lines (should be everything from to ) :18. Switch back to your Untitled tab and paste :19. Switch to the game SWF tab, press ctrl+f, and search SoundId="ID" SoundFormat (replace ID with the sound ID you wrote down in step 6) :20. Copy the entire line starting at :21. Switch back to your Untitled tab and paste :22. Copy the following: :23. Paste it in your Untitled tab :24. Replace ID with the sound ID you wrote down in step 6 :25. Switch to the game SWF tab and copy the content between and (should look like a bunch of jumbled-up characters - length will vary according to how large the music file is) - easiest way to highlight this is to click before the first character, scroll down to the last character, hold shift, and click after the last character :26. Switch back to your Untitled tab and paste what you just copied in the blank line between and ]]> :27. You're done - click the play button at the top to preview it and make sure it loops, then save the SWF file This may look like a lot of steps, but they are all the steps I have to go through as well. Follow them all carefully, and it should work perfectly. Once you're done and want me to create a MediaWiki page for the music so you can embed it, just upload the looped music SWF to SwfCabin and leave a message on my talk page with the link. Also, there may be better ways of doing this like with Adobe Flash Professional, but that software is not free. Unless you have that software, feel free to use the way I figured out how to do it. Let me know how it goes. -- 05:00, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::This means you are logged in as a standard user on your computer. Standard users need permission from an administrator to install software. If you are using Windows 8, it should've prompted you to enter your administrator password when you tried to install SWiX. If somebody else has the administrator password to the computer you are using, try asking them to input it for you. ::-- 01:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Linking Text To A User Page In One's Edit Summary It appears that your question was already answered here. However, here is the syntax anyway: Username or whatever text you want here P.S. Looking through the source code of pages is a good way to learn how to do these things. You can do that by clicking the "Edit" button. :) -- 00:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Music From An Online Game It would seem that the SWF you linked to imports other SWFs saved under the same domain, which explains why not all the game music is in that file. If you load a level with a character and look through your cache, you will see the other SWFs. Here is an example of one of the level SWFs. If the music you are looking for is in a specific level, try changing the character name in that link to the character whose level has the music you are looking for. -- 04:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Coins Earned Improperly Shown Glitch Information Hi Benny! I noticed you put the Coins Earned Improperly Shown Glitch on the List of Glitches. It was ok but please do not add information about the users (us) finding out about the glitch. Only say stuff about the glitch. I have fixed what you said. Also, if a glitch happens on CP, add it to the list right away (even if it's only to you). The Puffle loves puffles! 21:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Coins Earned Improperly Shown Glitch Information Oh, I see what you were trying to say now. If I knew this before I edited the glitch, the only things I would change is when you were saying "your penguin" or "the user", the last sentence and where it was supposed to be (I already moved it to Coin Glitches). The Puffle loves puffles! 02:30, September 26, 2014 (UTC)